


It's Over

by Creedslove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: Just a final argument between the former couple.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's Over

"So…" 

The girl took a deep breath as she opened the door to the office and got inside. The whole station was in the dark and the only light came from the table lamp, that hid Hopper's face in the shadow.

"I cancelled everything.." she said as the expression on the man's face was indecipherable.

Hopper took another sip of his beer. It might have been the eleventh or the twelfth, he didn't really know. He had lost track after a while. He didn't actually look at her, as he preferred to keep his eyes down. He wanted that moment to be over. 

"... Our wedding, Hopper…" 

He raised his hand to stop her from talking and finally saw the dark circles under her tired and teary eyes. 

"Have you returned the dress?" He asked dryly, and chuckled bitterly as the girl nodded.

"Good" he said and looked at her hands "you can keep the ring, I don't want anything that reminds me of you, Y/N" 

"But Jim, I-" 

"I don't care, we said everything we had to, and now it is over. Do both of us a favor and never come after me again" 

He got up and held the door open, waiting for her to leave. When he was finally alone, he went back to his bottle, as the only thing that prevented him from feeling, was it. 


End file.
